dr_caresfandomcom-20200213-history
Heart's Medicine: Time to Heal/Physiotherapy
This is the 4th episode of Heart's Medicine: Time to Heal. One month later after the ambulance crashed and exploded, Allison rushed back to the hospital. Level 31 - Bad manners Have exactly two patients served with three hearts or less. *One month later... *Jenny Pope is still alive. *Connor McCoy and Chance Foley were the head of Physiotherapy. *Connor dropped the color cones. *Connor: ARG! *Connor: I can't wait till the new pediatrics room is built so I can get out of here! *Chance: Oh, I kinda like it here. *Connor: You would, wouldn't you? *Connor: What do you like most? The constant sweat smell... *Connor: ...Or dealing with people who can do nothing for themse...? *Daniel enters the Physical Therapy. *Daniel tried to grab the dumbbell, but it dropped to the floor hardly. *Daniel picks up the dumbbell again. *Chance: Back to work, I guess... *Connor leaves the Physical Therapy, letting Chance go. Afterward *Daniel puts the dumbbell, softly and sound. *Daniel leaves the Physical Therapy, while Chance is picking up something, gathering information. *Connor and Jenny are entering the Physical Therapy. *Connor: Jenny! You ready for tonight? *Connor: I got us combo-tickets for both Lucha Libre wrestling and the monster truck rally... *Jenny: I don't know Connor, cars getting crushed... *Connor: Oh... But... uhm... these are non-refundable... *Connor: Hmmm... We could also watch the new 'Disposables' movie. *Jenny: Never mind, let's just do what you want... *Connor: Cool! It's going to be a great night! Just you wait and see... *Chance: Make sure you're on time tomorrow, I might need your help... *Chance: Allison is coming back to work... *Chance: ...against my advice. *Connor: Don't worry about Allison, she's a big girl that can handle herself. Challenge 16 - No time to wait *''There's only 1 spot to wait. Don't lose 3 or more patients!'' Level 32 - Watch your step! Don't walk more than 500 steps during this shift. *Allison enters the Physiotherapy after Allison rushed Daniel back to the hospital, after the ambulance crashed and exploded. *Chance: Allison! So good to have you back! *Connor walks to Allison about her feelings. *Connor: You okay? *Allison: As okay as I can be... *Allison: I've just had to testify... *Allison: I'm just happy to get back to work. *Connor: Well, let's get back to work them! *Chance laving the Physiotherapy, while Allison go, Connor picks up something. *Connor leaves the room, letting Allison go. Afterward *Allison goes to the checkout computer. *Daniel enters the Physical Therapy to see Allison. *Allison: Daniel...? *Allison: Where... Where have you been, I've been calling you... *Allison: I mean we haven't even talked... *Daniel rushes out of Physical Therapy room, while Connor enters. *Allison: Daniel? *Connor is confused, by Allison rushes out of the room to find Daniel. *Allison: Daniel!? *Allison: I just don't get it, he hasn't spoken to me since the accident... *Allison: Is he angry? Did I do something wrong? Level 33 -Princess's ball! Gather Princess' toys! *Allison, Chance, and Connor are in Physical Therapy. *Connor: Well, $%*# 'em them! *Connor: If he doesn't wanna talk to you, he doesn't deserve to talk to you! *Chance: I wouldn't use the same words, but I have to agree with Connor here... *Chance and Connor gave them a hug. *Connor: And if Chance and I actually agree on something, it has to be true! *Connor: Don't worry, we'll cheer you up! *Connor: Prin-cess! *Princess Doge goes into the Physical Therapy. *Princess is cheering Allison up. *Allison touches Princess Doge. *Chance: We talked about this Connor, you can't bring your dog to work. *Connor: It's a therapy dog! *Chance: You know that just calling it that, doesn't make it true, right? *Princess Doge plays. *Chance: Okay... She can stay... *Allison and Connor gave them a high-five. *Connor: Now let's find some toys for you to play with! *Connor leads Princess Doge to the bed, letting Allison go to work. During the day *Allison gathers the toys for Princess Doge. Afterward *Allison goes to the computer, while Connor returns to Physiotherapy, with his toys. *Princess Doge goes to Connor, with his toys brought. *Connor throws the ball with Princess Doge, letting her run to fetch. *Allison: Thanks for today, Connor! *Connor: Don't thank me, thank Princess! *Allison: Thanks Princess! *Allison wanes: See you guys, tomorrow! *Connor leaves the Physiotherapy. *And Princess runs out towards the hallway from the Physical Therapy. *Allison heads out of the Physiotherapy to the hallway. *Daniel returns to the Physical Therapy, grabbing the dumbbell to exercise for his muscles. *Chance enters the Physical Therapy. *Chance and Allison saw Daniel doing the dumbbell lifting. *Allison: Isn't the recovery room closed in the evening... *Chance: It used to be, but Daniel specifically asked to train here after hours... *Chance: ...where he isn't "disturbed" by anyone. *Allison: How's he doing? *Chance: He hasn't been able to move a few of his fingers yet... *Chance: I don't know if he'll ever be able to... Challenge 17 - At Their Own Pace! *''Every patient has their own tempo!'' Level 34 - Clean-up Duty! Clean up the mess in the room! *In the messed-up room, Jenny and Connor were talking about the mess. *Connor: What do you mean it's most definitely me?! *Jenny: You took me to a monster truck rally... *Jenny: I mean, you're not exactly relationship material... *Jenny: When you nearly die, you start to re-evaluate your life. *Connor: So it's that again... *Connor: It's not like you're going to drive an ambulance off a cliff a second time... *Allison enters the Physical therapy to see Jenny and Connor. *Connor: Right? Allison? *Connor: Allison? *Allison: WHY IS IT ALWAYS SUCH A MESS IN HERE, DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF?! *Allison shouts to Connor and Jenny, while Jenny and Connor surprised. *Allison walks to the mess to clean up. *Connor: Uhm... Okay... *Jenny: It doesn't matter Connor, it was nice, but now it's over... *Jenny leaves the Physical Therapy. *Connor: Well... That's just great.... *Connor leaves the room, but Allison takes a deep breath. During the day *Allison is cleaning up the mess, including the package, the blocks, and the cones. Afterward *Allison walks to the Coloring Block Tower, and Princess messes up to make the tower collapse. *Allison: I guess cleaning up is out of the question... *Connor enters the Physiotherapy. *Connor: I'm mot the most observant guy in the world, but something tells me this wasn't really about the messy room... *Allison: It wasn't... *Connor: Wait! I'll get you some tea, Chance always says everything's better with a cup of tea... *Connor goes to the drawer. *Connor: Now where did you hide your tea, you... *Some time later, Connor found a cup of tea, with Allison. *Allison: So if I never talked Daniel into showing the wing to his dad... *Allison: Joe would still... And Daniel... *Connor: You're going to become a doctor, Allison, so you can't think like that. *Connor: At the end of the day, you can only hope you've done more good than bad. *Connor: But I'm one to talk... I might not show it, but things get to me just as much... *Connor: Just try to focus on the good things you've done... You saved some kid's dad, right? *Allison tries to kiss Connor, but Allison and Connor are scared of kissing. *Connor: I'm sorry Allison, I mean... I really, really want this... But not like this. *Connor: ...But I also don't want see you any sadder, let's just pretend it didn't happen. Level 35 - Rushing is Dangerous! Don't help more than 15 patients per minute. *Allison, Connor, and Chance are in the room. *Chance: Has someone been drinking my tea? *Connor: I dunno, maybe it was the tea-burglars, there's been a lot of tea-robberies lately... *John enters the Physiotherapy. *John: Allison! Have you seen Daniel? *Allison: No, but he night be here after closing time, why? *John: He was supposed to testify about the events during the crash... *John: This is the second appointment he's missed... *John: He... He hasn't spoken to me since the crash, I just want to know he's okay... *Allison: Well, he hasn't talked to me since the crash earlier... *John: I'm so sorry, Allison... *Allison and John gave a hug. *Allison: It's not your fault... *John: I'm not so sure... *John leaves the Physiotherapy, and Chance does, letting Allison go. Afterward *Connor enters the Physiotherapy, but Princess goes to Connor. *Connor: Time for a walk Princess, you comin'? *Allison: Yeah, I could use a little fresh air, thanks... *Connor: Don't thank me yet, you're picking up after her? Challenge 18 - Emily’s Hospital Food IV *''Help Emily in the hospital canteen.'' Level 36 - Sophia is looking at you! Hide from Sophia! *Chance: Hey Allison, there you are! *Chance: Do you know Sophia is in the hospital and she's looking for you? *Connor: You look a little pale, everything okay? *Allison: Why? Why is she looking for me? Did she look angry? *Chance: I didn't think she looked angry... *Chance: But here she comes, you can ask her yourself... *Chance leaves the Physiotherapy. *Allison: Hide me!! *Allison crawl on the floor. *Chance enters the Physiotherapy. *Chance: Sophia! Sophia! Allison's right... *Chance: ...Here... Hmmm, that's strange, she was here just a second ago... *Connor: She just left 10 seconds ago... *Connor: ...That way. *Connor and Sophia left beyond the checkout desk. *Connor leaves the Physiotherapy, letting Allison hide from Sophia. During the day If Allison hides *Sophia is trying to look at Allison, but she didn't see her, the first time, then the second time, and the third time. Once Allison doesn't hide *Looks like Sophia is now looking at us! She's entering the Physiotherapy. *Sophia: Allison! I want to speak with you after your shift. *Allison: S-Sure... I understand... *And then, Sophia leaves the Physiotherapy, letting Allison go at normal time. Afterward *Allison: There she is again! *Connor: Are you sure you want to keep doing this? *Sophia enters the Physiotherapy, from the checkout desk. *Sophia: Connor, I've been missing Allison all day, have you seen her? *Connor: No, she... uhm... she's not here. *Princess: BARK!! BARK!! *Sophia: Hey Girl... What are you... *Sophia walks to Princess Doge. *Sophia: Allison?! *Allison looks at Sophia. Level 37 - One for all! Score at least one golden heart patient of each type! *Back in the room, Sophia, is yelling at Allison and Connor about her boyfriend, Joe Albright's death. *Sophia: Allison?! What... *Allison: I'm... I'm so sorry... *Allison: Joe... It's all my fault... You must be so angry... *Sophia: Angry? Angry at you? Angry for what? *Sophia: I'm sure you did everything you could for Joe... *Sophia and Allison gave a hug. *Sophia: I... I do have something to ask you, though... *Sophia: Joe... My Joe... I can't even bury him... *Sophia: The mortician is holding the remains until everyone involved has testified... *Allison: Daniel... *Sophia: Exactly... I know you and Daniel are close, can you talk to him? *Allison: I dunno, Daniel's been ignoring everyone since the accident. *Allison: But I can try... *Sophia and Allison gave a hug, again. *Sophia: Thanks, Allison... *Sophia, Connor, and Princess leaves the Physiotherapy, letting Allison go. Afterward *Allison uses the computer, Princess takes a nap, while Daniel enters the Physical Therapy. *Daniel takes the dumbbell, lifting back and fourth. *Allison: Daniel? *Allison walks to Daniel lifting. *Allison: Daniel! Please, I need to talk to you... *Allison: I did the best I could in that crash, Daniel... *Allison: And Joe... Joe... *Allison: Be angry with me all you like... but you need to testify. *Allison: Sophia needs closure Daniel, she needs to be able to bury Joe. *Allison: Fine! Be that way! *Allison: I can't believe I thought we... *Allison: ...Never mind! *Allison runs out of the Physiotherapy, Daniel drops the dumbbell, and Daniel is crying. Challenge 19 - Man's best friend! *''Cheer up Allison by sending Princess to a station she's at!'' Level 38 - Girls' night! Prepare the food for tonight! *Allison and Sophia are in the hallway, talking. *Allison: I'm really sorry... *Ruth enters the hallway, talking to Allison and Sophia. *Ruth: So much gloom... *Ruth: You guys need some serious fun and Allison, you know what that means... *Ruth and Allison: GIRLS' NIGHT! *Allison, Ruth, and Sophia smiles. *Sophia: I'm in! *Ruth: Allison, you bring the food. Sophia, you bring the drinks. And I... I'll bring the entertainment! *Allison enters the Physiotherapy to prepare, while Connor enters. *Connor: Is that for me? You shouldn't have... *Allison: I didn't, this food is girl-only, so unless you went through some drastic changes... *Connor leaves the Physiotherapy beyond the checkout desk. *Allison: Hmmm, Emily didn't say this recipe was going to be so complicated... During the level *Allison is preparing the food for Allison, Ruth, and Sophia. Allison was mentioned that Emily O'Malley didn't say about recipe was going to be so complicated. Afterward *Allison leaves the Physiotherapy, going to Pharmacy for girls' night. Allison is bringing the food. *In the Pharmacy, Ruth, Sophia, and Allison are having a party with food and drinks. *Sophia: That was sooo good! *Ruth: Yeah, if this doctor thing doesn't work out... *Allison: I can't take full credit, it was a recipe from a friend. *Allison: How about that entertainment... *Ruth: You cheeky monkey... I was getting to that! *Ruth leaves the pharmacy, getting the entertainment, and returns to the Pharmacy. *Ruth brought the Entertainment to the Pharmacy. *Ruth: Nothing like a little KA-RA-O-KE! *Ruth: I'll start... *Ruth starts to dance, Sophia and Allison are seeing Ruth dancing. Music *Ruth: As he came into the window, it was the sound of a crescendo... *Sophia and Allison stands up from the chair, going to the carpet to sing. *Sophia: Hit me with your best shit! Why don't you... *Sophia sits on the soft chair. *Allison: ...As long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive... *Sophia, Ruth, Allison: It's like ra--ea-ain on your wedding day! *Allison, Sophia, Ruth: DON'T STOP ME NOW! CAUSE I'M HAVIN SUCH A GOOD TIME! *After that music, Allison, Ruth, and Sophia are having fun with the girls' night. *Sophia: Thank you so much, I really needed that... *Sophia: It's been pretty lonely, since Joe died... *Ruth: Us girls need to stick together. *Sophia, Allison, and Ruth gave them a big hug. Level 39 - Freeze! Prepare 6 ice packs. *In Physiotherapy, Daniel is lifting the dumbbell, Connor sees him doing, and Allison is entering the room. *Connor walks to Allison. *Connor: I... I didn't get a chance to warn you, he just walked in this morning... *Connor leaves the room. Allison walks to Daniel. *Allison: Daniel! Please... Please, you have to testify... *Daniel puts the dumbbell down. *Daniel: You... *Daniel: You can stop trying to convince me... *Daniel leaves the room. *Daniel: I'm on my way there now... *Daniel leaves, letting Allison go. During the level *Allison prepares 6 ice packs. Afterward *Allison leaves the Physiotherapy, heading to the hallway to find Daniel. *In the hallway, Daniel left the office to see Allison. *Allison: I'm sorr... *Daniel: You shouldn't be. *Daniel makes the hand direction to Allison. *Allison and Daniel leaves the Little Creek Hospital to check if there's Joe still in the crash site. *Allison: What are we doing here, Daniel? *Daniel: I've been here every single day, since the accident. *Daniel: Right... here... *Daniel: I should have just died, right here... *Daniel: I just mess everything up! The would would've been better off... *Allison: That's not true at all, your new hospital wing is going to help lots of patients. *Daniel cried. *Daniel: *SIGH*... *Daniel: If i died here, you would've been able to save Joe... *Allison: And if I hadn't convinced you to show the hospital wing to your dad... *Allison: ...we wouldn't be here either. *Allison: You can't blame yourself... *Daniel: In the same way that you're not blaming yourself? *Allison: We're quite a pair, aren't we... *Allison and Daniel gave them a hug. *Daniel walks to the sand shore to investigate... *Allison walks to Daniel, just as he's investigating. Challenge 20 - Healthy lifestyle *''Treatments per patient are increased!'' Level 40 - Puppy Power! Cheer up the kids! *Back at the Physiotherapy, Allison is picking up the ice packs. Sophia ran into the room to Allison. *Sophia: YOU DID IT! *Sophia: Joe's remains have been released. *Sophia and Allison gave them a hug. *Sophia: Everything is ready, tomorrow I can finally have his funeral... *Sophia: You'll be there, won't you... *Allison: Try and stop me. *Sophia leaves the Physiotherapy, letting Allison go. *Connor and Chance are congratulating Allison on finishing Physiotherapy. Afterward *Connor to Allison: End of your last day, kiddo! *Chance: I feel I hardly had a chance to talk to you, while you were here... *Chance: Promise me you'll come practice Eastern medicine with me, once the wing is done! *Allison: I promise! *Connor: And I better see you at the new pediatrics department as well! *Allison: Only, if we keep going on walks with Princess! *Allison gave a hug to Princess. *Connor: No time like the present! *Connor leaves the Physiotherapy, along with the Princess Doge. *Allison: I'll be right there! *Allison: Wasn't Daniel supposed to be here, right about now? *Chance: He was, but he canceled his appointment. *Allison: No matter, I'll see him at the funeral tomorrow... *Allison and Chance both leave the Physiotherapy, while Chance leaving the hospital to the Cemetery, Allison goes to the Emergency Room to tell Sophia whenever she's ready. *Allison enters the Emergency Room to get Sophia. *Allison to Sophia: Whenever you're ready, Sophia. *Sophia stands up from sitting at the checkout desk, Sophia is ready to follow Allison to the cemetery. *Allison and Sophia leaves the Emergency Room, heading out of the hospital, driving to the Cemetery, seeing Joe's in the funeral. Cutscene: At the Cemetery: Joe's death *The music plays: Goodbye, I'll miss you! *At the Cemetery, the car arrives here, with Little Creek Hospital Team, Sophia is the first to get out of the car to see her boyfriend's death, Joe Albright. *Blu and Red car are arrived here, too. *Their memories are forever remembered. Sophia, Ruth, Michael, Robin, Chance, Allison, John, Jenny, Mason, Quinn, Connor, and Daniel are here. *Unfortunately, Daniel walks out of the Cemetery. *Jenny cries when Joe dies. *Jenny drops the rose on the funeral. *Then, Jenny leaves the cemetery. *Quinn, Connor, Mason, John, Robin, Chance , Michael, and Ruth leave the Cemetery, and the Funeral starts to fall down into the dungeon. *After that, Allison drops the rose into the deep funeral. *And Sophia does, too. *Sophia takes the black hat off her head. *Allison gives the lollipop to Sophia. *Allison and Sophia both crying, as Joe is dead, and in his funeral. They gave them a hug, knowing their feelings. *Afterwards, Allison leaves the Cemetery, but Sophia is seeing Joe's death, and her remembrance is completely forever forgotten. *Here lies Joe Albright, which born in February 3rd, 1978, died in August 13th, 2016. *Finally, at the end, Sophia, Allison, Daniel, Connor, Ruth, John, Chance, Robin, Quinn, Jenny, Michael, and Mason, left the Cemetery, heading back to Little Creek Hospital. *Robin is picking up the files, from Daniel's Office. *Allison enters the office. *Allison: Daniel? Why weren't you a... *Allison: Oh Robin, I'm sorry. I thought Daniel would be here... *Allison: Do you know where he is? *Robin: He's gone. Starring *Allison Heart *Daniel Summers *Connor McCoy *Ruth Phelps *John Summer *Chance Foley *Robin Fisher *David Quinn *Jenny Pope *Sophia Gomez *Michael Owen *Mason Hamilton